


Shay x Arno

by ElevenGaleStorms



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Arno Dorian - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Open requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms





	1. "I'm not that drunk!"

“I’m not that drunk!” Arno quickly said before downing another tankard of whatever was in the vessel. The liquid stung her throat, and she tapped the counter for more.

“I think that’s enough, lass.” Shay Cormac must have motioned something to the tavern maid as her tankard wasn’t replenished. She cast a withering look at the man responsible. Why does he even care?

Arno scoffed, “Like you didn’t expect me to get drunk while in a tavern.”

“I expected you to have more self-control than this.” The disappointment in his voice almost made her falter in her drinking…

Almost.

“You think I have no self-control? Well, then, I would suggest you sit and watch.” Her eyes slid over to the rowdy group of radicals heading towards them.

“You like fights, yes?” By the time, she said this the man was already in front of her with a… rather precious item of hers.

“I don’t start-”

“Didn’t your mother teach you not to steal things that don’t belong to you, Monsieur?”

“You-” Arno slammed her tankard into the man’s temple, and he just crumbled to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

As the fight progressed with angry curses in French and the sound of a mortar going off-”Who the hell brings an ax-gun to a fist fight?!”- with no end in sight, Shay left a bag flush with coin at the table.

He approached the man about to assault Arno from behind. A quick kick in the stomach and fist to the face threw the man off balance. More permanently so did throwing him bodily into a nearby table.

“Ah, I knew you’d join in at some point, Shay.” The momentum from her weapon quite literally threw the radicalist onto his back and her boot connected with his head. Arno knelt down as her hands roamed the body and patted it, looking for something.

“Found it!” A watch.

It was a watch that she was looking for. Shay had spent the entire day following the lone female in her venture to find a “highly valued and important item.” But as he looked at Arno’s relieved face, Shay couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Next time you want my help, Arno… just ask.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arno knows that her friend is part of a cult. And that man in the woods? Yeah, he's not burying his friend's dead pet.

Her friend has done many peculiar things. One of such was calling her out to who knows where at 2 AM in the morning.

Then again, that wasn’t the oddest thing Elise has done, considering the last time something like this happened, Arno suspected she was indoctrinated into a cult. The robes and that cross were a definite giveaway despite what Elise told her.

_Crunch._

Arno paused in her steps at the sudden sound. The sound of something being moved or rather shifted had her moving slowly towards the sound. Slowly, did a figure begin to reveal itself as she got closer. The distinct shape carried by them was now a shovel due to the sound and shape.

...And now there was a bag being thrown into the hole like that wasn’t shady at all.

At this point, Arno knew that she should have just turned back and she would have until the figure seemed to now move towards her.

Well-

“What are you doing out here, lass?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” she remarked. The lack of distance between them made her see the stranger’s features. His hair was tied back and a scar running across his eye. A black coat with a red trim covered his body in the crisp autumn air. The shovel in his hand was something that stood out very much to Arno.

“I’m burying a friend’s pet.”

“At 2 AM in the morning?” she asked skeptically.

“I have work all day tomorrow.” He shrugged.

“Well,” Arno paused, trying to make sense of the situation, “I’ll be on my way then, my friend.”

An awkward silence replaced the tension until Arno finally walked away back to her car and away from the man burying “his friend’s pet.”

* * *

“Why had you called me out at 2 AM in the morning to go to the woods, Elise?” Arno asked sharply.

“There was a complication,” with your cult, Arno silently finished. Yes, she knew that her friend was running a cult, despite what Elise had done to hide it.

“Master de la Serre, I took care of the bod-” A familiar voice said around the corner until he came to the entrance of the living room.

“I knew you weren’t burying your friend’s pet.” Arno blurted out. The sudden glare Elise gave in the man’s direction only confirmed her suspicions.

“May we have a word in private, Monsieur Cormac?”

The look on Cormac’s face told many things, one of which that he would rather be anywhere else but here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing that I wrote. No romance or anything. Just something I had an idea for. There might be hints of the pairing if I make a second part for this.


End file.
